Riding the Bull
by Mister Super Duper Awesome II
Summary: After Lucy hurts her sweet Angelica, Sherry decides to use Lucy's own summoning powers to get her revenge. Taurus is more than happy to comply to Sherry's demands, much to the shock of his buxom mistress.


**Riding the Bull**

* * *

Lucy was slowly regaining consciousness as she recovered from a fall out of the air. Just how had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was that she and Natsu had taken a stand against three mages that tried to annihilate everyone on Galuna Island.

A rat had appeared, and Lucy - in her enthusiasm - had clutched her arms around the flying rat. After she had tickled it, it fell down together with Lucy and someone else. Looking around, she couldn't find the other girl. ''Huh? Where's that other woman?''

A sniffle made Lucy look up, and it was there that she spotted her enemy: Sherry Blendy. In tears, Sherry asked, ''How dare you, young lady? Now Reitei-Sama will have lost his faith in me. He'll never love me now. On top of that Angelica…'' Remembering her poor rat, her eyes flew open with burning rage. ''I'll never forgive you.''

She activated her magic, and Lucy soon felt a shadow rise above her. She looked behind her in horror when she saw that a tree had come alive. ''T-the tree started moving!''

Easily dodging the attack, Lucy gathered one of her Spirit Keys. Instantly, she took a step back and activated it. ''Open! A door to the bull!'' A tall, muscular, and humanoid bull appeared. ''Taurus!''

As expected of the perverted Stellar Spirit, he announced his desire to protect Lucy in his own 'special' way. ''Lucy-san's tits are the best!'' He swung his mighty axe and incapacitated the tree.

Sherry failed to not let her surprise show. ''Stellar Spirit Magic? And one of the Zodiac Gates as well?'' She smirked, she had a simple remedy for this 'problem'. ''Stellar Spirit Mages are unfortunate to meet with me.''

The buxom blonde confidently placed a hand on her hip when she ordered her Stellar Spirit to attack Sherry. ''Taurus! Go!''

However, something went wrong and the huge, dark silhouette of Taurus had a frown on his face as he turned his head to Lucy. With all its might – which was quite ample – he swung his axe toward his summoner.

All at once, Lucy was on her feet and stumbling back to create as much distance as she could from her summoned beast, but she was unable to save her green top from getting demolished; leaving her in a short, pink tank top. "T…Taurus?" she stammered fearfully, sweat breaking out over her brow while her wide eyes wavered. Her entire body trembled with terror when she asked what was wrong.

Taurus stepped forward, his footsteps heavy. He hadn't any fear or hesitation as he closed his fists around Lucy's widespread arms to push her down. While Lucy's back was now on the ground, he closed the distance of their faces. "L..Lucy-san," he stumbled before huffing, clearly shaken. ''I...I can't control my body.'' He did not say anything afterward and just eyed her up and down.

A chuckle was heard from above them. ''My magic, Doll Play Attack, is magic that can control anything but humans. Naturally, this means that I can bend the will of Stellar Spirits as well.'''

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when her mind began to reel in the punishment that was going to be dealt. Unsure of what to do, Lucy panicked and tried to squeeze out of the bull's tight grasp. "T-this can't be!" she finally blurted out.

Taurus was not examining her straining eyes so much as her face, and eventually her chest. Whimpering, she made an effort to completely cover up her cleavage, but with the bull holding her arms firmly on the ground, she couldn't move an inch. It was difficult to think of anything else that was on the bull's mind with his eyes zeroed in on her chest's attributes. Her top too tightly around her breasts, accenting their size and shape; he must've been very intrigued since he was stuck staring.

Sherry held no pity for the busty blonde. She had lost everything she cared about, and now….she would make that girl lose something she cared about. ''Taurus, please go ahead and strip her.''

The eyes of the Celestial Spirit lit up. ''M-my pleasure!'' Despite his worry over not being able to decide his own actions, stripping Lucy was something that he'd gladly do.

Before Lucy could try to defend herself, Taurus' left hand released Lucy's right one to struck out to her pink top. He did not grab her bosom – thank God – but he did do the next worse thing; he snatched her covering and peeled it away like a band-aid. Despite the circumstances, Lucy let out a sigh of relief when her tits were freed. It certainly felt more comfortable when her bountiful breasts weren't stifled.

"P-please!" Lucy stumbled, unsuccessfully trying to hide her naked form by flailing her free arm. ''Close! A door to the bull!''

Sherry chuckled. ''Don't you open and close the gates for Stellar Spirit Magic upon both party's agreement? You cannot close it one-sidedly.'' However, Lucy was still a Fairy Tail mage. A guild known for doing the impossible.

Lucy's worries grew when Sherry stepped towards her, her twisted smile a sign of her dark intent. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lucy's skirt and slowly shrugged them down. Sherry wasn't in the mood to appreciate her fellow female's curves or the spread of her hips, but she snickered the second Lucy's pubic region was uncovered. The hair was kept neatly-shaved around Lucy's slit, and not a single blonde curl came into view, confirming her suspicions. ''No hairs. You're such a girly girl.''

Lucy flushed and shook her head. Pure embarrassment overtaking her while she tried to fight the deep blush. "No! _Mmph_!" The moment her mouth had opened, Sherry had taken advantage and stuffed the buxom blonde's orifice, filling Lucy's oral cavity with the blonde's own pink panty.

''Just a precaution.'' Sherry then proceeded to grab Lucy torn top and bind the busty blonde's wrists together with it, allowing Taurus to release her from his grasp. Lucy tried to take the opportunity to flee, but her feet failed her, and she wound up slipping and falling on her naked backside.

Sherry snickered, her plan only starting. From the way Taurus had barged into battle, it was clear the he was quite fond of Lucy's feminine physique. ''Taurus, I want you to fulfill _all_ of the fantasies you have of this girl.''

Lucy instinctively curled up when Taurus stepped towards her, his form a pillar of dark intent. And while Taurus tried to fight the demand, he soon found himself to be powerless in his own body.

" _I..I'm sorry, Lucy-san."_ He dipped down and moved against the feet and hands trying vainly to shove him away, his power too great to be stopped or even slowed down. Lucy was lost in his shadow and barely had any room to set a resisting touch on him. Her naked body beneath him; she was lost.

He pulled up and ran his tongue over his moist lips, leering down at Lucy while she panted and tried to fight. Her body was quaking more than before, and her thighs were pressed tightly together. His eyes ghosted over her body again, briefly lusting over those luscious tits that – in his mind - put all others to shame, and then dropped to her closed legs.

Despite the circumstances, Taurus enjoyed Lucy by running his tongue across her skin in quick swaths. He took a considerable amount of time licking the top part of her tits; he would've sought her nipples had her arms not been crossed defiantly over them. As if to punish her, he sunk his teeth into the supple skin, not enough to break skin, but enough to make her squeal and squirm while attempting to wriggle out beneath him. The large bull made a grunt of disapproval when Lucy almost wormed her way out from underneath him, but he sealed her in place by grabbing her left bicep and cementing her in place with sheer power. Most annoying; it took a great deal of strength and balance to hold onto her arm with his knuckles on the floor, supporting his weight. Fortunately, Taurus lifted an axe that weighed more than himself and was used to deal with weight as much as his own.

"Lucy-san…" Taurus growled at her, his chin at her belly on his unstopped trek to her pussy. His will to fight the order was diminishing more and more with every inch he got closer to Lucy's sex. There was no denying that Lucy was all his perverted mind could think of, and to get so close to doing all he'd ever wanted to do with her overran all of his other systems. He saw the fear evident in her pale eyes. "Please forgive me."

Lucy tried to say something, but the fabric in her mouth disabled her from doing so. She hoped that there was a chance to get through to Taurus, but her options seemed slim. Her teeth clenched when she felt and heard Taurus kiss her stomach as he pressed his lips to her navel. There was no use in trying to find humanity in the possessed Celestial Spirit; Lucy was trapped.

Taurus was ready to sample her core, but she stubbornly refused to let her legs part. With one shove of his head, he split Lucy's thighs apart with his horns and gained access to her womanhood, much to her despair.

She writhed more than before, begging him to release her through her stuffed mouth, calling for Natsu.

His eye was on her naked slit, observing every aspect. The hair was completely gone, which was a shame to the beast, and her body had yet to react as he wanted it. There was no moisture to be found. Well, he would soon rectify that, he mused with a lopsided grin.

Lucy tensed, filling her lungs with one sharp gasp when she felt the point of something long, wet, and flexible swirl over her labia. Her strength to resist renewed itself and was much more insistent than before, though she had only her bound hands to try pushing the bull's head away from the apex of her legs. "Stop it! Please!" she muffled trough her panty. Lucy's back arched from the effort of trying to get away from his tongue's unrelenting assault on her pussy. Though she fought it with all of her might and willpower, stirrings began to warm her body and make her skin tingle and ultrasensitive. The heat slowly spread downward from her belly, and the response that Taurus was gunning for was starting to happen. With his latest lick of her cunt, he detected the distinctive taste of her juices. Afraid or not, the buxom girl's body could not deny natural reaction when being thoroughly probed.

The degradation finally shook loose those tears welling in the corners of her eyes. The large bull at the juncture of her thighs didn't seem like he wanted anything else but to break her. His tongue worked like a spear while moving in zigzag patterns up and down her engorged and sensitive labia before piercing the folds to explore the tight hole within. With each lick, she grew wetter, despite how she whined and implored him to stop.

Finally, Sherry – who was content with just watching the ordeal – addressed Lucy. "He will stop," she promised, Taurus' mouth covered and surrounded by her juices, which Lucy found unbearably embarrassing. "He will stop… when you are no longer so wet."

Lucy's teeth clenched. She doubted she would be able to find out if she would keep that promise, for Taurus dipped down to once again roll his long tongue over her snatch, and when he started to pay much more attention to her now-erect clitoris, it was unlikely that she would ever stop overflowing with nectar. Arching her back, her head dropping against the grass, a strained, prolonged groan tore its way from her throat.

The tongue was undeniably skillful. Taurus completely dominated her pussy with his tongue, staking claim to what was supposed to be forbidden. When his reach pushed in until his mouth was pressing fully against Lucy's vagina, he received mixed feelings from discovering there was no barrier signifying her chastity, unhappy that someone else had already resided inside _his_ Lucy. Well, it didn't matter anyway; the experience was pleasant enough.

For him, at least. Lucy felt her stomach convulsing as if to regurgitate her latest meal, though it never happened. Probably even more revolting than knowing that she was being ravaged by one of her own Celestial Spirits – the most perverted one at that - was the fact that her body could not even control itself. Her nipples had come to attention and yearned to be played with. On their own accord, the hands concealing her breast began to knead the supple skin before tweaking the peaks. She shut her eyes when the building heat swelled in her nether regions.

Taurus discovered more and more nectar to sample as he lapped at her pussy lips, stopping only to kiss and suckle on her receptive nub. He would make her cum, and then he would have her. He scraped his teeth over her sensitive flesh and nibbled on her folds before pushing his oral muscle back into her, feeling her tight walls flexing eagerly. Oh, this would not take much longer.

Lucy thrashed her head when the imminent release was almost upon her. She did not want to experience the burst of ultimate pleasure in a situation like this. The muscles of her legs tightened randomly over the bull's massive shoulders; one leg impulsively came around to hook over the back of his neck, a bodily plea for him to finish her off in spite of her mouth.

'No. _No_!' Sadly, for all of her struggling and willpower, all of her fears and humiliation, she came nonetheless. She sobbed before her breath hitched and various muscles began to lock up. The orgasm made her inner walls tighten around the invading tongue before a rush of juices flowed over it. He supped her release with small grunts, flicking her clit to heighten her pleasure.

Unable to stop herself, Lucy rocked her hips while trying desperately to steady her breath. She felt Taurus beardlike hair prickle her sensitive skin while he continued to eat her out, prolonging the torturous pleasure. Her back arched high off the tile floor when the final, powerful wave rushed through her, making her scream so loud that the stuffed panty flew out of her mouth.

Lucy felt like dying as she lay as a quivering mess, limbs convulsing weakly while Taurus lifted himself up to his feet, casting his shadow over her. She was too weak to try to make an escape just yet, so there was no need to continue pinning her down.

Her brown eyes were on the trees surrounding them, but she couldn't even register what she was seeing. Her head was swimming; she had yet to master instant recovery after a successful orgasm. For the moment, she was left on that cloud of delight before the awful truth rushed back in to make her feel disgusting.

A moment too long, unfortunately, for when she began to gain control of herself, it was just in time to catch a glimpse of Taurus, towering over her just as his underwear became loose enough to drop. With no underwear, his willingness to continue sprung up to be presented to the girl who glimpsed at the rigid cock. Her breath was stolen when her eyes fastened on his crotch – and abdomen, as the piece was _not_ of an average size.

Taurus was not _that_ freakishly long and huge, but he was roughly an inch shy of a full foot of dick and significantly thicker than average, but not to the 'freak' point. Stepping out of his bunched-up trousers and kicking them aimlessly behind him, he smirked maliciously down at her, a large hand gripping his member to give it a sure pump; Lucy's eyes couldn't help following the movement, her mouth and throat going dry and sticky. "Lucy-san?" he growled. "I'm going to stick it in.''

Lucy didn't answer, and didn't _want_ to. And _what_ was the bull even planning to do with it? Her heart raced. He couldn't possibly think that he could fit that inside of her without tearing her in half. Wait, did she just immediately jump to conclusion that they were going to couple without disputing that she could escape?

"Not going to run?" sniggered Sherry as Taurus slowly went to his knees in front of Lucy. "Good…"

Sherry watched her make a pitiful attempt to scoot away, her mouth trying to work and dissuade Taurus from continuing. But there was no stopping now. Sherry would make Taurus bed his summoner to complete her revenge.

"W-wait!" Lucy finally gasped when he picked up her legs to have them rest against his shoulders so that he would have perfect penetration. Her voice suddenly working didn't impress him enough to slow down, but he did offer her eye contact as he moved into position. She shuddered when she felt his large, bulbous head rubbing against her folds, threatening to ruin her for all other men with one single plunge.

Snickering, Sherry simply said to her, "Enjoy _every_ second."

Then Taurus pushed into her. Her body was much more ready for him than she had thought, though he did stretch her past what she had believed was possible. Her legs were spread wide enough by hanging over his shoulders, which helped the insertion, but it was still enough to make Lucy cry. Instinctively, her hands reached for anything to squeeze and wound up catching the belt that diagonally crossed his chest.

Taurus grumbled what a tight fit this was, and the perverted side of him cheered that he was finally inside Lucy Heartfilia. The hand that cradled her left thigh squeezed and massaged the muscle in an effort to generate more despicable pleasure, which it did. His cock slid deeper into her tight snatch, widening her almost to the point of tearing. "No more!" Lucy finally exclaimed, eyes screwing shut from dangling on the border of pleasure leading to pain. She took her hands from his belt to reach for his hips and cock in a desperate attempt to extract him manually; she failed miserably against his impassive strength. "It's big! _It's too big_!" Attempting to make the passage less painful, she reached down to her crotch and separated her pussy lips for him; it did little but make his steady insertion that much easier…

He already knew that, but he didn't remark. All concentration was put into easing his prick into her hole. He pulled back a little, pushed in a bit more, pulled back again, and then made the final insertion that had Lucy hyperventilating. "Please," she choked out, her tits heaving when she tried to catch her breath.

"Stop!"

Taurus threw his head back. When he looked back down at her, he rumbled, "I can't, Lucy-san." In the next instant, he began to pull out before starting a relentless series of brutal thrusts that had Lucy writhing while sobbing in despised pleasure. It took many more plunges into her moist depths and one sure push to embed the entirety of his large shaft into her. He snarled his delight as her pussy willfully gripped him in gratitude for such pleasures.

She pressed her hands against his hairy, chiseled chest that felt like pure iron, her fingers tightening on him. Her mouth remained wide from the endless series of weeping and pleas to be let go. It had hurt for a while during the initial impaling, but her pussy eventually accommodated his cock. He pounded against her cervix, and she was certain to be sore for a long while At the moment, however, her body was under siege by an orgasmic storm. She clenched her teeth, seething pathetically while digging her fingernails into his flesh. She came around his, squeezing his thick shaft for all she was worth and spilling her juices over his balls. Her toes curled from the splendid orgasm that went unrivaled thus far in her sex life.

She was the tightest fuck he ever had, but he had the stamina to hold out a while longer. Slipping his hand underneath her back, he hoisted her up so that she was situated on his lap with legs now splayed out on either side of his waist. To avoid falling off balance while he supported her by cupping her ass, she was forced to hold onto his shoulders.

Her weight was easy to manage, even if he hadn't had the strength of a bull. Taurus lifted and dropped her on his prick, plunging a little bit deeper than before. It hurt quite a bit being so stuffed; it felt like he was rearranging her insides to only accommodate his powerful dick. With her cheeks spread, his middle finger roamed to the puckered hole in between.

Having never been explored there before during intercourse, the foreign feeling alerted Lucy, particularly when more pressure was applied. "What are you doing?! No!" She whined when her anus was punctured by his thick digit, which rotated once the tip was inside her. She whimpered at her helplessness, for while she was a mage of Fairy Tail, she couldn't properly maneuver while staggering with pleasure.

With her large tits presented and floundering with each thrust

Taurus could not keep his mouth from devouring one. She winced when his teeth scraped her nipple. Taurus had always thought of her breasts as divine, and this only strengthened his adoration for Lucy's ample chest. Hungrily, he suckled and spun his tongue around the pink bud, and when he had sucked it raw, he slurped up the neglected breast, this time utilizing his teeth to leave bite marks on her fair skin. He then lapped up the entire tit, running his full tongue up from her chest and throat until it slithered into Lucy's gasping mouth. She yelped into his orifice as his tongue forced hers into submission and swapped saliva.

He continued ravaging her mouth, their sweat-slick bodies gliding against one another as she was pumped up and down on his swelling cock. His lap had been completely drenched in her orgasmic juices from the flow of climaxes he forced upon her. But even a bull of stamina could not last forever. ''L…Lucy-san!''

With that as the only sign of release, Lucy was stunned when a sudden splash of heat charged into her.

She yanked her face away from her summoned Celestial Spirit to stare down at their crotches. His iron grip cemented her atop of his cock, sending jets of his boiling-hot seed directly into her womb. She did not fear becoming pregnant from a bull – no matter how fertile – but it still disgusted her.

Yet, she moaned heavily from the feeling of overflowing with semen. The heat flowed through her womb like an electric charge, and he was still not finished! Feeling his gooey essence oozing out of her flooded vagina brought about a miniature orgasm she was very mortified to have.

He stirred his jizz throughout Lucy's pussy to elicit a few more moans from her throat. She had prayed that he would lose his bulk inside of her and be done with the order of satisfying all of his fantasies; sadly, the bull remained rigid in her and began pumping in and out of her again all too soon. She heard the sloppy slaps of their joined groins, a mixture of her juices and his sticking to both of their thighs.

It did not seem that Taurus knew the meaning of rest since he didn't lose any of his momentum while fucking Lucy. Her limp mass bounced up and down on his lap. She made weak attempts to squeeze his shoulders or arm, but she was beyond exhausted; she couldn't even try to fend off the finger that was burrowing deeper into her rectum, stretching her far to uncomfortably when it rotated and pulled at her anus.

And then she suddenly felt unfulfilled. Her eyes weakly opened when she realized that the brutish spirit finally extracted his cock from her gaping hole, unblocking a dammed reservoir of bull cum that spilled over the grass beneath them. When he moved away from her, she crumbled in a heap and panted heavily. Her pussy still quivered as it gushed out the white, gooey seed.

Since he had moved away from her, she thought that they were finally done. That was, of course, until her posture was manipulated until she was bent over the edge of a nearby rock, butt and crotch presented in an undignified fashion.

"What are you doing?" she panted, weakly looking over her shoulder while Taurus shuffled in behind her. She did not like how he continued to eye her crotch with the same mischievous hunger. She grimaced in disgust when he rolled his hips up against her buttocks, the underside of his wet cock running through the crevice and slathering it with their mixed juices. While rubbing across her anus, she tried to pull away, but he did not allow her.

"Fairy Tail slut," Sherry growled after seeing Taurus thrusting himself fully against her butt crack. Lucy wept from the title she gave her. "I did tell him to satisfy _ALL_ of his fantasies." Taurus pulled his cock away so that the pad of his thumb could rub her defenseless asshole.

"What? No!" Her hole tried to tighten to prevent his digits from piercing her back entrance, but it was futile against his unyielding strength. He stretched the sphincter with two digits, which caused her great discomfort and pain. "Please! I've never…! No!" She stopped herself from divulging information that neither Taurus nor Sherry should be privy to. She gritted her teeth when his fingers pried her anus wider, as it would need some more elasticity to even hope to take his girth in.

Her begging fell on deaf ears and her vain struggling only hastened Taurus' process. Her ass – already sore from his insistent probing – was put under the pressure of the thick slab of flesh and muscle. Even though he had been pulling and stretching the hole, it still resisted his entrance. Lucy's back curved as the huge, rigid cock tried to force its way in the area she hadn't even allowed her own fingers to explore.

he bull mooed like a cow while working his cock into the teen's tight asshole, but eventually pulled away, not in defeat; he merely wanted to prep her with a lubricating wad of his spit that he swirled around the slightly gaping hole.

 _It'll never fit_ , her mind constantly screamed when she felt the blunt tip once again attempt to push into her. Much to her horror, the bull now _made_ his girth fit at the cost of her howling in pain. "Please take it out!" He had managed to wedge three inches into her, and already, she was struggling to breathe.

Her stomach churned when he pushed deeper, separating the tight walls of her colon. She tore a bit around his incredible size, but that was to be expected; nothing serious.

Taurus, satisfied at how deep he was, pulled out before delving in, hardly able to squeeze in another of the remaining seven inches. Bearing down on the shaft pushing deep into her helped ease the pain a bit, but having him reach into new territories of her body – territory that would never be reached again. When his large palm spanked her, she yelped and bowed her head, unconsciously staring at her reflection in a puddle of water. She was dripping with perspiration and was deep red.

She entwined her fingers up until Taurus entwined his in her beautiful, blonde hair and yanked to pull her head up. " _Oooh_ ," she whined, her voice hiccupping with each of his mighty thrusts. Her large, developed tits swayed frantically under her until she wrapped an arm underneath them; she twisted her wrist a bit so that she may satisfy the aching nipple. She did not believe that it was possible to cum from anal stimulation, but she learned something knew about sex; her pussy clenched and squirted her juices – and some of Taurus' – over his swinging sac.

 _Swat!_ Once again, he punished her plump ass with a smack from his heavy hand. His gruff face was drawn down in a placid scowl as he eyed the girl's back and ass. He grunted and pounded harder and faster than before, wrecking her ass that much more when he stuffed almost all of his dick into Lucy.

His large form lowered over her until his front was flush with her back, forcing her bracing arms to bend underneath his added weight. He sounded like the beast he was as he snarled in her ear, pricking her earlobe with his teeth. How could he have her screaming so loud? With how Taurus now fucked her, she was losing all sense and was forgetting her sex life before him. Her eyelids shut when she came again.

His chest rumbling with a pent-up growl, Taurus could not fight against the compelling tightness of Lucy's ass. "Here it comes...Lucy-san," he warned her before extracting himself from her back cavern and mercilessly rolled her onto her back, her body limp and her breasts flopping from the subtle movement. She looked up at the large bull with pleasure-clouded eyes. His hand jerked his cock just twice before he came with a mighty roar. He soiled her from stomach to face with the first three blasts, huffing and growling the entire time as if it hurt to experience such an explosion.

Lucy whimpered and cringed when he deliberately spilled a good portion of his seed over her face. For good measure, though, he dipped down even more and jabbed into her mouth.

The pungent taste of his cock stung her taste buds, and the taste of his essence was just as revolting when it gushed over her tongue.

Finally satisfied – though she could have watched Taurus fuck Lucy into a complete, orgasmic mess all night and day – Sherry ordered Taurus to back away. He moved without the slightest hitch, even when he stepped back into black underwear. He finished buckling his belt, and without a word to the girl he successfully fucked senseless, waited on further orders.

"You may leave now," Sherry said smoothly to him. The Celestial Spirit returned to the Celestial Spirit World, but not before looking back at the broken girl with regret as Sherry's hold over him was finally released. He was ashamed to admit that he'd thoroughly enjoyed being able to fuck senseless the blonde summoner that was on his perverted mind day and night, but he mostly just hoped that they could continue working together.

When Taurus was gone, Sherry towered over the blonde mage that couldn't even stand anymore, overcome by her orgasms. ''Now then…'' Sherry started, her hand sliding over Lucy's with cum covered body. The truth was that Sherry had grown fiercely aroused by watching Taurus and Lucy go at it. ''…how about you and I have some fun?''


End file.
